The Military Dog
by Damned91
Summary: Al got his bod back and he's waiting for Ed to come and live with him and Winry in Risembool. But Ed never came. He must stay in the military with his new commander officer. Chapter 3 is up. Ed is send on war...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N)This story may be a little OOC so if you don't like then please don't read it. 

And I changed some facts- for example Al got his body back and Ed still have his auto mail arm and leg 

And English is my second language.

You can flame me, but if you do just don't do it about OOC!

Oh, and I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any other character.

And sorry for all mistakes! 

**The Military Dog**

**Chapter 1**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alphonse got his body back and he was in Resembool with Winry and Pinako. Ed stayed in Central for a little longer. He had to do his last report and then he would refuse his Military license. He would quit being the military dog. He would come back to his brother and they would live a happy life in the small city. He must do the last report and then he would be free! No more missions. No more orders..and no more Mustang and his stupid jokes.

'' All done '' -Ed said to himself.

He took his report and went out of his doorm straight to the Mustang's office. He wanted to give him that report and say he quit. But he had one problem: how he would say it?

Everybody knew that Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist and Colonel Roy Mustang The Flame Alchemist hated each other. Ed always tried to show Colonel that he was only an useless old man whilst Colonel tried to show Edward that he was an annoying short kid. But neither Ed or Colonel wouldn't admit it that they care about each other. Their pride wouldn't allow them to do it.

Ed started to walk faster. He wanted to have it behind. He was wondering what he would say when he hit someone and fell down on the ground. He didn't even bother to look who he had bumped into. He quickly apologised and stood up. When he started to walk away that person spoke.

'' Human Transmutation is forbidden.''

Edward immediately stood-still with widen eyes. And he recognised that voice.The person who spoke was Zolf Kimbley. But how he knew...that was impossible! Maybe he was just tasting...but if not?

Ed slowly turned around, his face looked calm but in his eyes you could see one emotion: fear.

'' And what have that to do with me?'' Edward asked.

Kimbley only smirked and waved him to fallow. For a couple of seconds Ed didn't even blink. Then he ran towards him. When he catch up he was walking behind. He forget about his report. He was thinking about on thing: _Did he really know? _

They finally reached Kimbley's office. Zolf after closing doors sat behind his desk.

'' What do you want?'' Ed asked impatiently.

'' Your brother must be really happy now when he can finally feel ''

Ed didn't know what to do. It seemed that he knew perfectly what had happened. But what to do now?

'' What do you want from me '' Ed repeated his question.

He was really scared ,but he didn't want to show it. He didn't want to show his fear.

''You will do everything that I'd order you to do. Understood?''

_-Ed's POV-_

What a fucking bastard! I always hated him. I wish I could transmute my auto mail...but that would be too risky. But how that son of a bitch find out about that. I cannot follow his orders. And I won't. Fuck they can even kill me right here that's all I fucking care.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. When I opened them he was standing in front of me with that damn smirk. Now I began to regret that I didn't transmute my arm...

'' You will do everything that I say or else...'' but he didn't finish what he had to say. Of course I had to interrupt him '' or else what! '' And that's it! That damn smirk again!

'' I think our scientist still will be interested in your brother even in original body he'd be still an interesting laboratory object...''

I couldn't believe what that bastard was saying. I forget about my anger ,about my auto mail punching him in his face, I was only thinking about my brother. Alphonse. He was so happy now with Winry and Pinako. I could not ruin this happiness. He like no one else was deserving it. He was suffering so long because of my mistakes. And now what? I would do everything in order to protect him. I owe him this.

'' You probably would be thrown into a prison shrimp because this crime is too...''

But I didn't listen what else he was saying to me. I didn't care what would happen to me. But Al...I wouldn't allow to lie a finger on my younger brother! I would rather die that allow someone to take Al from his new home!

I didn't even react when he said 'that world'...

But what Kimbley told next, it caught my attention.

''...Mustang would be in there as well...so you'd have at least some company...''

What! Mustang...! It was not like I cared what would happen to that bastard. But even someone like him didn't deserve it. And he helped me and my brother...if it wasn't him Al would be still in that armour. Mustang didn't say anything about my past, he could but he didn't. And he worked hard on his position and he had got his own goals to achieve..not only those about miniskirts...and maybe he was a perv, an old man, an arrogant jerk and an asshole, but I didn't want something happen to him. I didn't care about myself. But I couldn't let something to happen Al and Colonel...

'' understood shrimp? ''

But now that was it! How could that fucking bastard call me a midget! TWICE! He was even more irritating than Mustang was. I didn't even suppose that was possible!

'' WHO DID YOU CALL A SHORTY THAT HAS TO BE LOOKED AT THOUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO ACTUALLY BE SEEN! ''

'' what?'' I heard him asking...in his voice I heard surprise... '' Listen kid...''

'' WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER-ULTRA SHORT KID! ''

And then that jerk punched me in my stomach. It hurt like hell ,but I wouldn't give him that pleasure to know that it hurt me. What the hell was he thinking! I would never allow anybody to treat me like that. So I did first thing that was on my mind: tried to hit him back, with my right arm. I would show that arrogant son of a bitch were was his place! But he was fast ,before my fist hit his face he already grabbed it, so I tried with my leg, but he blocked it as well.

'' I wouldn't try anything if I were on your place...''

He was right. He knew...

''...so stop it and listen! ''

He let go of me. I glared at him ,with hate in my eyes.

'' I won't tell anything about your past, but you'd do everything what I want ''

I didn't reply. Only one thing that I wanted was live with my brother in Resembool. But now what? It seemed that I will have to stay here. Fuck!

'' So what's your answer?''

I looked at him for a while, and slowly my gaze went on the floor.

'' I have no choice''

Then he threw something towards me. I caught it. It was a military uniform. So I was right, I would have to stay in here for longer than I wanted. I looked at him and he pointed at some doors. I guessed that he wanted me to change in there. When I made my way over to the door ,I closed them behind me and started to taking my clothes off and putting the uniform on. At least the size was good... When I was done I went out of this room.

He was sitting behind his desk.

'' You are under my command, and you will NOT speak with Mustang understood? ''

I nodded. I didn't want to deal with him right now. '' Dismissed '' when I heard that world I went out of his office slamming doors behind me loudly. I was so pissed that I didn't care what he would do with me.

I hated that fucking bastard.

'' He really beat Mustang! I thought I can't stand the famous 'Flame Alchemist' who is the greatest and the most powerful Alchemist with his super -handsome looks '' - I muttered to myself with sarcasm when I was walking towards my dorm room ''...and now I got guy who is even worse! ''

Finally I was standing in my room. I thought about my brother and I quickly grabbed the phone...

_one ring...please don't answer_

_second ring...don't answer _

_third ring... JUST DON'T..._

'' Hello, Winry Rockbell auto-mail mechanic''

_SHIT!_

'' Winry it's me. Is Al there?''

'' Yes, wait for a moment''

What to say, what say, I didn't know what to say!

''Brother why are you calling?''

'' Hey Al''

'' So why are you calling? ''

But before I answered he added '' you should be in the train by now '' I felt horrible. I promised him that I would come back. I made a promise and now what? I couldn't tell him the truth ,he would blame himsef. And I didn't want to make him sad. He suffered enough because of me. And he didn't need more...

''I won't came back by this train Alphonse...I..'' but I didn't finish what I wanted to say. I couldn't. There was silence for a couple of seconds but my brother broke it by asking

''You won't? Oh, I understand. More work? But don't worry I'll wait. But finish it quickly and come back. We are waiting ''.

Ok now I didn't know what to do! I didn't know how to tell him that I was staying...I hated my life!

''Ed? ''

''Brother?''

''Brother are you there?''

''Yes I am, I was just thinking about something sorry''

''So when you will be here?'' Al asked ''I hope you will arrive at least tomorrow morning'' -he added.

'' I won't'' I told him shortly. I wanted to tell him that I was staying but he was faster

''But you will came back to the end of this week...right? ''

''Alphonse listen to me...'' I started '' I'm staying..''

''But...but why? ''

And that was the question that I didn't want to answer. I couldn't tell him truth so I had to lie. I hated lying to my little brother. But what to do? I hadn't got any choice.

'' The military is my home Al''

I couldn't believe what I was saying. The military was my home? Of course there were people who were to me like friends, but that was it. And I was sure that my brother knew that I didn't tell him the truth. But I hoped he wouldn't ask me fuhrer.

''I see...'' And that was all what my brother said. I could hear this disappointment in his voice. And his voice seemed somehow hurt. I wanted to apologize him. Tell him that I was really sorry. I wanted to say something, anything! But I couldn't make myself to do so.

'' You promised. Now I understand that you cannot keep your world ''

''Al listen...'' but I didn't finish because my brother hung up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(A/N) Sorry that this chapter is short! But I will try to make the second one longer! Tell me what you think ok? 

I need to know if it was good or that it sucked! REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N) I wanted to say 'thanks' for those who reviewed and massaged me! Thanks! _

**The Military Dog **

**Chapter 2**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_---Ed's POV--_

A sharp knock at the door woken me up. I couldn't sleep all night because I was thinking about Al. And when I finally closed my eyes someone was knocking at my door!

So I stood up and went to open it. And that was the next thing that I started to regret now. In the doorway stood no other that the great Crimson Alchemist! Fucking jerk. I hope that someday I would punch his stupid face. What the hell that guy wanted from me now? I knew that it was not something pleasant. Maybe some stupid mission...I bet he was too lazy to do his own work and he needed others to do it. Just like that bastard Mustang...

'' What do you want '' -I asked.

And what he did next? He was lucky that I wasn't a morning person! He hit me again. That jerk...

'' I am your superior and you must respect me! ''

'' Like hell I will '' -I snapped

'' If I were on your place I wouldn't be so confident of myself! ''

I just glared at him. What the fuck was he thinking! That I was going to salute him?

Always answer him 'yes sir', 'no sir' 'of course sir', 'you are the greatest sir' !

But even if I didn't want to admit it ,he was right. He knew about everything. And simply he could just ruin my life, but I wasn't thinking about it. I was thinking about my brother's life. That was the most important.

I bet Al hated me now. And why wouldn't he? That was my fault that the suit of armour was his body for 5 years. He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't sleep or eat then. And still he was always so kind to me. Even when he had that body.

But how was he living like that? He never told me that he hated me. But if he didn't hate me then, now he definitely did. I made a promise to him that I would be back as soon as I can. And I broke it.

He knew I would never lie to him, but now he knew I would. No matter what I couldn't tell him about my new commander officer. He would blame himself. And he suffered enough because of me. Because of everything that I did. It was my fault. He told me that it wasn't a good idea to bring mom back. But he stayed by my side. He helped me with doing it. And still when he lost his entire body he didn't leave me.

And when I decided to go to Central he could stay with Winry and Pinako , but he chose to travel with me. He didn't deserve that kind of life I made him to live. Those years without his original body he could spend living happily in Resembool, but he didn't because of my mistakes.

And now I had to do everything in order to repair my past, my mistakes. Al would live a happy life like he should 5 years ago! I wouldn't allow something bad happen to him. Never. And even if I earned him to hate me. He shouldn't feel to me any other feeling that 'hate' that night when everything began.

So for my brother I must forget about my pride and do everything what I would be order to do. Everything.

I looked at him and saluted...

I clenched my teeth and said '' yes sir ''. I didn't look at him but I knew he was smirking.

'' You've got a new mission. Be ready in 10 minutes in my office shrimp '' he said and waited for my reaction.

calm down, calm down, calm do...

''too high to hear me?''

''WHO DID YOU SAY WAS A-...''

But I didn't finish what I wanted to say. That fucking jerk slammed the doors in my face! Ow..my nose...

I was thinking about what shitty mission he would give me. I knew it will be something really hard. But I had to get going if I didn't want to be late...

But I didn't know one thing. Why he wanted to be my commander officer? Did he gain something by that? The only one way to get answer on my question was to ask him. But I doubt he would answer me. I didn't have anything to loose so I would try.

I went out of my room and I wanted to go straight to his office. I had to ask him something. When I was walking down the hall I saw someone who looked familiar. Someone who I knew for long time.

Roy Mustang The Flame Alchemist. He was walking towards me, but I knew I couldn't speak with him. That jerk said so. I was not that kind of person who listen to orders. But I was doing it for my little brother.

I had to listen to his order no matter how hard they were. I tried to not look at him, just pass him without any world. But I was a rather lucky person so I knew that was impossible.

'' Fullmetal come with me to my office we have to talk '' when he said that he turned and started walking to his office ,but I didn't follow him. I was watching him when he was walking, but he stopped and turned around to look at me. He noticed that I didn't move an inch from the place where I was standing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_--Normal POV--_

'' Do you think it will work? ''

'' It will. He would do everything to protect his brother'' -answered a dark figure.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_--Ed's POV--_

'' Fullmetal I gave you an order ''

I didn't answer him, I didn't even look at him. I knew he wanted some answers, but I couldn't give them to him. Kimbley told me to not talk with Mustang. And I didn't know what he would do if he knew I didn't listen. I didn't even know how he find out about our past. So I didn't want to risk. If he knew about transmutation then he would find out about breaking his orders.

''Fullmetal...'' Mustang started again, but I cut him off.

'' I'm not allowed to talk with you'' I said ''...sir'' I quickly added.

He blinked and looked at me like I was someone else. Then he shook his head and his damn smirk returned.

'' I know that Fullmetal, but tell me when did you use to obey orders? ''

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. He knew I never obey his orders. But then I realised something. I was late! So I started to walk away. I passed Mustang and I thought he would just leave everything and go to his business. Whatever it was. But I was wrong...again. He grabbed me by my right arm. I turned my head so I could face him. He wasn't smirking any more. He looked rather...pissed.

'' What are you doing still in the Military?''

''That's none of your business''

He looked at me angrily and wanted to say something, but someone interrupted '' Colonel Mustang what a surprise '' I knew that voice. That was that jerk. Kimbley.

Mustang let go of my arm, and stood before me. Like he didn't want me to go near Kimbley or something. I didn't understand him sometimes. A couple seconds ago he was ready to burn my to ashes (It was not like I would let him! ) and now he wanted to protect me or something! I didn't need his help! I could take care of myself!

'' I think you have got more interesting things to do than annoy my subordinates ''

'' Watch out Kimbley I still outrank you. ''

'' Oh, really? '' Kimbley asked.

He looked at Mustang and smirked. Then I looked at his shoulders. I knew Mustang noticed it as well. Kimbley was now a Colonel. So he got a promotion? What for? For being an insane idiot?

'' I can easy destroy you Kimbley ''

'' Let's see you try then''

Mustang glared at him for a long time and Kimbley returned that glare.

Then one more time again Mustang looked at me. But this time I didn't see anger in his eyes. There was something else, but I didn't know what. He sighed and walked away. Not even once looking behind...

I looked at my superior only to see a fist before my eyes. That asshole!

'' I told you not to talk with him. Remember I won't be so nice another time kid. If you wouldn't listen to my orders then do I have to tell you what I will do? ''

'' no...sir''

Then I was walking behind him. I was thinking about my question that I wanted to ask him about. Oh, hell what would he do? Screw this!

'' Sir? ee..may I ask you something?''

'' If you want, then ask''

'' Why do you want me to be your subordinate. It's not like you'd gain something right...sir''

He didn't answer me right back. When I thought he would never answer me he spoke

'' That's my orders kid''

''I'm not a kid damnit'' I muttered to myself. ''What was that kid?'' damnit! I'm not a kid! ''Nothing sir''

'' Sir but who- '' I didn't finish my sentence. I guess this guy loved to cut people off when they were talking.

'' You would find out in time, but now don't think about it too much kid''

We were walking in silence.

We went out of HQ. I saw soldiers waiting for us. Almost if they were going on war , but no there would be many more of them. But why they were waiting there? With guns and all. On the left I saw cars.

I looked at Kimbley, I wanted to know what that was all about, but he only pointed at car. I knew he wanted me to get inside of it...so I did. Kimbley and the rest of the soldiers went inside the waiting cars as well.

When the cars started to drive away I didn't know anything, I didn't know where I was going, but I had a bad feeling about it, a really bad feeling...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_( A/N) Tell me what you think ok? I want to know: continue this or not? _


	3. Chapter 3

(_A/N) I I decided that I would dedicate this chapter to **Akasha-chan91**! thanks for your help with my other fanfics (you know which ones) and all , but I won't update them so I thought I would dedicate this chapter to you _

_Thanks for those who reviewed and put me in the fav. THANKS!_

_Now with the fic..._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**The Military Dog**

**Chapter 3**

_-Ed's POV-_

Something inside of me said that I would never forget this mission. At first I thought that I was exaggerating. But now I started to understand that I didn't. I and all those soldiers were sent to Liore as support. People from there started to fight with one another and the military decided to interfere. And the worse from it all was that it was all my fault. That was I who brought war there. After I showed people that Cornello was only a fake priest they didn't know who to believe. They divided in to the groups of Cornello believers and those who wanted to fight Cornello and his people.

I ruined it. Their dreams and wishes. I remembered this city as calm and quiet but now it was so far from it. If I knew then that all I would do was bring pain, I wouldn't even put my feet in this city. I didn't want to make them suffer.

Then I saw some military soldiers who were holding a couple of people who tried to put a fight, but they were too weak. They probably would be a new prisoners. When they were passing me they shot me a death glares. I didn't know if they blamed me for what had happened to them, or just because of that I was one of the military dogs. But did they know who I was? If no then they should, they had a right to know the cause of that mess.

I didn't suppose I would be send on war. Yes it was war. But a small one. Something like a rebellion. But it didn't change much. War was still war. War! When I thought of this word, I felt bewildered, as though they were speaking to me of sorcery, of a distant, finished, monstrous, unnatural thing. It seemed like such a terrible shame that innocent civilians had to get hurt in wars. This was a cruel place to be. It only separated and destroyed families and friendships. When I was in that car I heard some discussions. Soldiers were talking about their families and friends. Of people who were waiting for them to come back. Almost everyone had someone to return for. Did I have someone like that as well? Did I have someone to return for? Of course I had! Alphonse, he was waiting for me. He was...right? I didn't know what to think. He sounded so hurt when I told him that I wouldn't be back. But I had to live for him! I couldn't forget why I was still here. I had to protect him. And if I was ordered to go on the war I would obey this order.

I looked at this city. This place was really horrible. Nothing similar to that what I had remembered. Even the weather was against us. A damp, misting rain had been playing hide and seek with the sunshine and it was enough to settle the dust on the ground enough to make the mud a real rain would spawn. There was only one simple world that described this place. Chaos. I could smell the gun smoke now. Gun smoke and something else. Something that I had been familiar with. It was a gun and a blood smoke...

Everywhere. Everywhere were people who were running and screaming. Military men started to shoot at them. I couldn't believe this. They were pointing guns at innocent people. People who didn't do anything wrong. I turned my gaze, I didn't want to look at that. But that was my another mistake what I done in my life. I was sure one thing. I would never forget this, never. When I turned my gaze away from all screams and beginning for help I tried to block them all out. I couldn't stand it. But still I heard them. So I did the first thing that was on my mind: ran away. I started to run away from there, I wanted to find place which were calm and quiet without all those screams. I could feel Kimbley's sight on me when I went away from there. He didn't stop me. He didn't even ask me where I was going. It was only because he knew I would be back. He was sure of it.

Finally I found a rather quiet place, or so I thought. Then I saw a man who collapsed on the ground right in front of me, fresh blood was spreading from beneath his head. I was so surprised that I didn't even hear when men with military uniforms on had walked up to him, they shot him in the head one more time like they weren't sure if they had killed him, I watched as they took his gun and something from his pocket then walked away laughing into the dark street, their voices were echoing against now the empty city's buildings. What I was doing there? It was clear from the fear in their eyes and the anger in their voices as they barked orders that they wanted to find somebody to kill. They only gave orders, as if we were their prisoners. I never seen something like that. How could they just kill him, without any emotions. I used to call the homunculi the monsters, creatures. But what was the real meaning of being a monster? Who are the real monsters? Those who struggle in order to fight those whom they vanquish, or those who struggle merely to kill?

I couldn't watch this dead man any more. I felt something wet on my cheeks. My tears mixed with the cold rain. I didn't know when they started to leaking from my eyes. I quickly turned around and ran. I didn't even know where I was running. There was only one think I wanted now: ran as far as I could.

I started to feel tired. My legs were slower then before so I decided to stop. I looked at the view before me. People were emerging from the gun smoke, running away, more of them were running into it and even more were standing in shock, screaming, crying for help . A woman walked by carrying the dead body cowered in blood of her child...

That was my first day. My first day in war. Colonel was in the Ishbal Massacre for seven years and I felt like I couldn't spend there even seven more minutes...

War should belong to the tragic past, to the history where should be her right place...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I met someone. His name was Kevin. He was twenty three years old. He had got a short dark brown hair and a kindly blue eyes. He wanted to help me survive in here. I would survive on my own, but at least I had some company. And how we meet?

**FLASH BACK **

We were fighting with our enemy. I was standing with my gun in my right hand. I didn't even once pull the trigger. I couldn't make myself to do so. It seemed that we were winning, but soon we found out that we were wrong.

When suddenly our enemies began to fight with more determination and with better preparation we began to slowly loose. Soldiers were shouting at me to move. To did something like use my alchemy skills to kill all our enemies. But I didn't dare to move.

But I saw someone running right on me, he had a sharp blade in his hand. And I knew that he wanted to kill me with it. I quickly raised my right hand in order to shot, but when my finger was on the trigger I couldn't move him. I tried but I just couldn't take someone's life. Some voice in my screamed to move. To ran. But my legs didn't listen to my mind. I found myself completely numb, so I closed my eyes and waited for death to came, but it never did. After some time I opened them and saw that the attacking me man was laying dead in the pool of his own blood. Then some soldier rushed towards me and asked if I was alright. That was Kevin.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_''Never think that the war is a crime. I may be compelled to face danger, but never fear it, and while our soldiers can stand and fight, I can do the same for them'' _He was always telling this. He was really wise and brave. He didn't fear death.

I owed him. He told me that we all had someone who would always wait for us. Always. And if I didn't want to fight for myself , then I should fight for that person. He said every person had his 'family'. It didn't matter if they were related or not. People who care for one another were already families.

I told him about Al and about my fears of loosing him. I didn't know why but I felt like I could trust him. Trust him with my own life. He always had a good advice. He said that I shouldn't be scared to kill. He asked me a question. He asked me what I would do if someone was pointing with pistol at my brother. I answered right back that I would kill him. I was scared of that answer...

But one day everything changed. I killed a men. He was holding his pistol and pointing with it straight at me. I didn't know what I was doing. That was happening so fast. I didn't even know when I grabbed my gun and pulled by the trigger. But I did. I killed him. When he fell to the dirty ground I ran to him. From the corner of his lips was streaking fresh blood. He was still breathing, he was looking at me, with hate in his eyes. Then he said something that I didn't understand. I was thinking of this often. About what he had said, but I didn't know. I didn't know or I didn't want to know...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By now the sound of gun shots rarely distracted me. After a while I got used to it. It had been almost two weeks since I got here. But no matter how long I had been here I couldn't get myself used to the death.

But when I killed for the first time. When I became a murderer I was thinking only about one thing. I was focused at Al. _''Live for him'' _I wanted to return home and see him. His innocent eyes and his smile. I would survive this war for him!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_(A/N) Sorry that it's short. But it's already 3 in the morning and I'm tired. _

_Tell me what you think. REVIEW! Oh, and sorry for all mistakes!_


End file.
